dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Matsumoto Jun
frame|kakkoi nee*_* Perfil *'Nombre:' 松本 潤 *'Nombre (romaji):' Matsumoto Jun *'Apodos:' Matsujun, Jun-Kun, Matsumoto-san, Junji, Junssuke, King por los demás miembros del grupo, Jun-Chan, Matsumoto-kun, Do-S S es por sádico, Ma-chan Programa VS Arashi *'Profesión:' Cantante / Actor / Modelo / Presentador TV. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 30 de Agosto de 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Altura:' 173 cm *'Peso:' 58 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Grupo musical:' Arashi wiki *'Agencia: 'Johnny´s Jimusho *'Sello discografico: 'J Storm *'Color favorito:' Morado, Blanco, Negro y Azul. *'Comida favorita:' Fideos, Ciruelas Secas, Mango. *'Especialidad:' Baseball *'Las aficiones y los intereses:'La música, DVDs, Fotografía, y la Lectura Dramas *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV,2010) es Kusunoki Taiga *Kaibutsu-kun (NTV, 2010) ep9 es *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2010) es Goto Nozomu *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) es Yame Yoshio *Smile (TBS, 2009) es Hayakwa Vito *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru (NTV, 2008) es Yamaguchi Hayato *Bambino! (NTV, 2007) es Ban Shogo *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Imakiyo-san (Fuji TV, 2006) es Imakiyo-san *Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Propose (NTV, 2005, ep1) *Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) es "Momo" Goda Takeshi *Gokusen SP as Sawada Shin (NTV, 2003) *Yoiko no Mikata (NTV, 2003, cameo) ep es Sawada Shin *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) es Sawada Shin *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 3 (NTV, 2001) es Kindaichi Hajime *V no Arashi (Vの嵐) (Fuji TV, 1999) es Jun Matsumoto *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV, 1999) ep10 es S *Hitsuyou no Nai Hito (NHK, 1998)es Takuji Ohno *BOYS BE. Jr. "Hakunetsu! Renai Shitai Shoukougun" (NTV, 1998, ep1) es Yuu *Mou Hitotsu no Shinzou (NHK, 1997) es Kitamura Tooru *Bokura no Yuuki ~Miman Toshi~ (NTV, 1997) es Mori *Hoken Chousa Shigarami Tarou no Jikenbo Kijin Jiken (TBS, 1997) Películas *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) Musashi *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Kiiroi Namida / Yellow Tear (2007) es Yūji Katsumada *Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru / I Love My Younger Sister (2007) es Yori *Tokyo Tower (2004) es Kōji *Pika☆☆nchi Life is Hard dakara Happy (2004) es Bon *Pika☆nchi Life is Hard dakedo Happy (2002) es Bon *Shinjuku Tanteidan Shonen (Shinjuku Boy Detectives) (1998) canciones en solitario *Come back to me (04/07/2010) *Wish version jazz (2009) *Naked (2008) *Yabai Yabai Yabai (2007) *Tell me what you want to be (2006) *With Me (2005) *La familia (2004) *Don't cry (2003) *Touch the breath (2003) *Key of life (2002) *One more time One more chance (2002) *I want you back (2001) *Superstar (2000) Anucios (CM) *KFC "pote-pie" (2010) *エリ エール Elleair (2010) * Aerolinea JAL (2010) *Hitachi aplicance (2010) *Nitendo Wii en Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) *Nintendo Wii en wii Party (2010) *Nintendo Wiii en Mario Kart (2010) *Kirin Green Heart (2010) *FASIO Kose (2010) *KFC (2009) *Au by KDDI (2008 - 2009 - 2010) *Pepsi Nex (2008) *Aerolineas Aerolineas "ANA" (2008) *C1000 Lemon vitamin (2007) *House foods en Tongari Corn (2007- 2008 - 2009 - 2010) *Cocacola (2003) *McDonald *Pino Programa de variedades * Arashi ni Shiyagare (2010 - ) TV Nippon * Arashi Challenge week sp (2009) TV Nippon ep 1 * VS Arashi (2008 - ) Fuji Television * Himitsu no Arashi-chan (2008 - ) TBS * Golden Rush Arashi (2007 - 2008) Fuji Television * Arashi no Shukudai-kun (2006 -2010) TV Nippon * Mago Mago Arashi (2005 - 2007) Fuji Television * Utawara Hot Hit 10 (2005 - 2007) TV Nippon * Arashi no Waza-Ari (2004 - 2005) Fuji Television * D no Arashi (2003 - 2005) TV Nippon * Nama Arashi (2002 - 2004) Fuji Television * C no Arashi (2002 - 2003) TV Nippon * Uso Japan! (2001 - 2003) TBS * Mayonaka no Arashi (2001 - 2002) TV Nippon Obras de teatro *Byakuya no Onna Kishi Valkyrie (Valkyrie of the White Night) (2006) es Sasuke Kūhibi *East of Eden (2005) es Carl Trask *West Side Story (2004) es Bernardo *Stand By Me (1997) es Teddy Premios * Voce Beauty Awards 2010: Mejor CM de Belleza por CM Fasio Kosé Mascara liner *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer)': Mejor Actor Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010) *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring)': Mejor Actor por Smile (TBS, 2009) *'61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Smile (TBS, 2009) *'GQ Japan Men of the Year 2008 Awards: '''GQ Hombre del año 2008 en la categoria de cantante y actor *'53rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring): Mejor Actor por Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *'''10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 07): Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) *'47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) *'33rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Gokusen (NTV, 2002) Curiosidades *Antes de estar en Arashi estuvo en el grupo musical MAIN junto a Kazunari Ninomiya, Ikuta Toma y Masaki Aiba. *En 1996, a los 13 años Matsujun, influenciado por su hermana mayor, mandó una carta durante el día de graduación de la primaria para unirse a la Johnny's Entertainment y poco después recibió una llamada del propio presidente de la compañia invitándolo a que se uniera. Cabe mencionar que Matsujun no tuvo la necesidad de hacer una audición, y, como muchos señalan, gracias a esto, siendo que fue de los pocos niños “solicitados” por el mismísimo Johnny, pertenece a cierta élite de los Johnny's. *Es el más joven de Arashi; y a pesar de no ser el líder, actúa en muchas ocasiones como representante del grupo. *Ha reconocido en muchas ocasiones que admira a su mejor amigo y compañero, Ohno Satoshi. Otros grandes amigos suyos son sus compañeros de grupo (Aiba Masaki, Sakurai Sho y Ninomiya Kazunari), Oguri Shun, Akanishi Jin, Ikuta Toma, Takizawa Hideaki. *Se le relacionó con su compañera de profesión Inoue Mao. *A menudo sus compañeros le califican como una persona perfeccionista y trabajadora. *Su apodo DoS se lo ganó por su actitud neurótica y distante, pues es bastante reacio al contacto con personas que no conoce. También por no tener reparos en decir lo que piensa. *Escribió la canción La Familia para conmemorar el 5º aniversario de su grupo Arashi. *Fue el primer hombre japonés en aparecer en la portada de la revista Marie Claire de Japón. *Es admirador de actores y cantantes norteamericanos como Janet Jackson, Johnny Depp, Kevin Spacey, Leonardo DiCaprio y Brad Pitt. *Matsujun es miope, y de pequeño necesitó gafas (todavía en ocasiones se le ve con gafas, por ejemplo, cuando lee) . También llevó aparato dental. *De niño sufrió un pequeño accidente, y pidió disculpas a los enfermeros de la ambulancia por ser tan travieso. *Ha expresado una admiración profunda por el presidente de su agencia, Johnny Kitagawa, describiéndolo como la influencia más grande en su vida. *Durante una cena en junio del 2006, pasó a formar parte de un grupo no oficial nombrado “'NO BORDER'” junto a Yamashita Tomohisa de NEWS, Shingo Murakami de Kanjani8, Satou Atsuhiro, Ikuta Toma, Domoto Koichi de Kinki Kids, Yamaguchi Tatsuya de TOKIO y Takizawa Hideaki de Tackey & Tsubasa; evitando así las formalidades sempai-kouhai. A cada miembro se le asignó un color específico: blanco, negro, rojo, rosa, púrpura, dorado, azul y gris, pero hasta la fecha no se sabe a quién pertenecen dichos colores, *Le gusta el surf y conducir por la playa. *Le encanta leer, y es muy fan de Harry Potter. *Para aceptar el papel de Domyoji Tsukasa en el popular DORAMA Hana Yori Dango, exigió que Oguri Shun actuara con él como hanazawa Rui , y que el tema de entrada de la serie estuviera interpretada por un tema de Arashi. *Además es co-anfitrión del programa UTAWARA HOT HIT 10, y son famosas sus momentos Jun vs Jin de Kat-Tun . *2 Feb 2010 Matsumoto Jun sufrió un accidente automovilístico, todo debido al mal tiempo. *En el 2010 el grupo del que es parte "ARASHI" esta encargado de ser embajadores del Turismo en Japon Galería De Fotos blacktux.jpg Matsumoto Jun 24.jpg 4e3b5d763ebe06520c050e149c3c60791235262732_full.jpg 6a00d4143865f26a4700e398a2cd390004-320pi.jpg 6a00e398ae8bd8000300e398b4bf570004-320pi.jpg 12fffa6ac5bac64176b6cf764e39fc601231753706_full.jpg 31ee30d4ca68746ce75b9a1090a2b4341233166486_full.jpg 145.jpg a5944754-139.jpg Domyoji3.jpg duet-matsujun.png hot.jpg Matsujun4.jpg Matsujun7.jpg wink up_02bis.jpg Domyoji1.jpg matsujun5.jpg wallpaper-matsujun.jpg 6a01347f17649c860b0137e1085ce5860f.jpg 6a01347f17649c860b01347f17695e860b.jpg 033.jpg n512764231_432956_9927.jpg|♥ img043.jpg|'Potato' - septiembre 2010 img037.jpg img044.jpg 1210718444_f.jpg|Beautiful 1506075_249px.jpg jun_matsumot.jpg 37f77ef5eb63a8d930033fb0c72674401253490015_full.jpg 88888888846.jpg anan .jpg img025.jpg 9cc7550bcdd4c1872f4e8b2906c07f9ao.jpg (Arashi) Myojo 09.jpg solonakedjunmp6.jpg n616712734_1279651_710.jpg 6a00cdf3a2ff06cb8f00d4144ab882685e.jpg|jun chibi n525933032_731350_4427.jpg n512764231_432969_5693.jpg de4dbcb89c26b0_full.jpg Enlaces *Discusión en DnF *Wikipedia Japón Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JPresentador Categoría:JProductor